Princess of Film
by Fairy of stories
Summary: What happens when a bored goddess decides to interfere in the human world of Earth?
1. Chapter 1

I love movies. Back when I still was a human I would dream of being inside the movie and affect the story towards a better end. Starting with Harry Potter, The lord of the rings, Twilight, Hobbit, The Chronicles of Narnia, Frozen, Hobbit etc.

I would have loved working with the actors at that time. If only... if only... If only what? I'M A MOTHEREFFING GODDESS.

I can do whatever the hell I want

* * *

I entered the human realm of which I was born inside in. Luckily I was kind of friends with the ruling god in this universe so when I begged him about this he just let me. It wasn't much of a surprise though. Gods loves entertainment. Whether it is war, suffering, piece or romance they will do anything to keep themselves entertained. Gods are cold-hearted in that way. Of course since I can't say his name out loud because he hates that so I will simply call him EDD.

EDD was very famous within the gods' realm which is basically nothing but depending on what you want it to be it becomes anything. In truth there is really nothing special about it. He is very notorious for scheming and also influencing history. Normally gods would simply let humans, or any other intelligent creature enough, handle whatever. Too bad I wasn't a strong goddess enough to build my own world. Otherwise I would have plagiarized EDD's work just to fulfill my desire but now when my desire had built up to this point I really needed to fulfill it.

I turned time back to about a thousand years ago and let land rise up from the ground. The land would lie besides Taiwan and The Philippines. The land became an island in the pacific ocean that had about the same form of a heart. A love heart not a biology heart. And it would have close relations with Taiwan, Japan and the Philippines. In fact their allians were strong when the Europeans began to sail towards the countries in the east and even try to conquer them. Although Thailand, China and those gold filled countries were their aim they also tried to enter the island that became known as "Heart of the pacific ocean" or officially Tamig.

To the north of the island there was snow and mountains ruling the place. Only plants like snow lillies managaed to survive there. To the south you would begin to see more palm trees and you could even surf on the large waves. Because the Tamigians had been paranoid for over thousand of years to lose their home they were very closed of to other countries. They had a large wall almost to the size of Chinas wall surrounding the whole Island. No one practically knew what was going on inside there until the 20th century when the wall was shattered and broken down. Only then did the Tamigians finally decide to become part of the world. Of course the Europeans would think that these people were as unintelligent and less superior than their "race" but it turned out that they were more independent and more wise and intelligent than any country. Unlike Europe however they had not decided to use those industrial machines, guns and aeroplanes as the majority of the people had voted against the damage it would do to Mother Earth. They kept their country as much as they could in its primitive form. However that did not mean there weren't any sort of statues, tall buildings or a good infrastructure. They just simply tried not to cut down any trees at all unless it couldn't be solved in any other way. The country was rich with gold and crystals and their healing wards were filled with "healing crystals". That did not mean that they didn't have western medecine knowledge. The doctors were both trained in western and eastern healing techniques. Western by cutting and opening the body while eastern was more about acupunture, herbs and also other kind of healing techniques that the western people did not deem scientifically correct.

Tamig was a country way ahead the rest of the world when it came to the environment. They would use garbage as a form of energy. Food rests would be used for fertilizers. They used wind mills and rivers as a way to get electricity but sun energy was used in every home.

The Tamigians knew how to entertain themselves and got far ahead with technology. The first portable computers came out in year 1905 in the country as they had already gone to space a 100 years earlier to also settle down on the moon. The rest of the world knew nothing about it until world war two began. Japan suddenly became greedy and forsook the alliance they had with the Tamigians. Unfortunately the Tamigian army were skilled warriors and used ancient magic to controll the elements. Naturally Japan's boats would sink. Naturally they would have earthquakes. Naturally the Japanese soldiers would have a harder time to breath as they got closer to Tamig. And naturally they would lose to them. The Tamigians stayed out of war but when the US, who had been eyeing the island for a long time began to use the war as an excuse to obtain the country they could no longer sit still. Those following years the US suffered a huge faming. Of course the westerners did no longer believe in witchcraft as much as they used to but after the country deeply apologized the Tamigians for trying to take over the island it was as if suddenly the world bloomed again. The US no longer had to worry about starvation. Everyone in the world took this as a sign not to mess with the Tamigians.

The first country the Tamigians actually started to socialize with was Sweden. That's why technology started to boom within that country.

The king of Tamig and the king of Sweden met on a business travel in Thailand where the king of Thailand introduced them both to each other. The king of Tamig so joyful of gaining a friend that he invited the king of Sweden and his family to see his country. Since there weren't any airports to the island the only way would be to get there by boat. Instead of metallic boats the Tamigians used wooden boats, like those pirate ships you saw in movies except that inside things were far more modern. The king and his family actually did not feel that bad over not getting to the country faster as their stay on the boat was entertaining. They got luxurious suites. The food quality and taste was something he had never tasted before. Also the sailing only made the king believe that anything was possible. The boat was also very fast and was driven on the power of the sun along with the wind. It only took five hours to get to the country after departing from Thailand.

When the king came back to Sweden and every journalist had gathered at his doors to hear about he didn't even need to tell them. He could simply show them through the video he had taken as he got a video camera from the Queen of Tamig as a welcome gift. The king fell in love with the beauty of the queen and remained good friends with her until his death. On the video he showed the press they almost saw a paradise along with a modern world. They saw tall glass buildings dressed with plants hanging here and there from balconies. They also saw the king's son trying to break by throwing a stone however the stone would simply bounce back. They saw people cycle electric driven bicycles, sun powered motorcycles and cars on the wide streets of the capital, Kuden. They saw women dress up in quite revealing but colourful clothes walk around but it was understandable as it was hot. Young school children would go to a school that looked like a castle, and they said to the king when he asked where their school stuff were and they said that the glas plate they held in their hands were all that they need as they showed him how it worked. When you put it down on the desk a screen would reveal itself in the air. You could actually have up to eight screens in the air according to the school girl. They used the screens to read books at, solve mathematical problems at and so on. It was very convenient. She showed him some other technological advices too.

Everyone could tell from the video that the city was structurally planned. After that they showed some other places other than the capital. Like the ice-village in the north. There was an ice-castle on the mountain. The surfing areas and also some Tamigian ballet play.

The newspapers later on became a sensation and many wanted to try to get their hands on those convenient stuff but it was no use. The Tamigians would not share their secrets. They also did not tell the Swedish technicians but let them figure the devices out on their own.

Meanwhile as the world tried their best to gain access to Tamiga the year became 1998.

A girl that was dressed in long gown with a tied hair up into a bun sailed towards England and arrived there.

"Your highness, the princess has arrived", the lieutenant told the Queen of England.

It had been a few weeks ago when the letter of arrival from the kingdom of Tamig through their embassy arrived to the Queen of England where they asked the royal family to see so that their children would be treated well. The Queen was of course surprised but nonetheless handled it professionally.

"Is everything ready for them?".

"Yes, your highness".

"Good, are my grandchildren in the car?".

"Yes".

"Then we are ready".

She was escorted to the royal vehicles that set out for the harbor. When they arrived she saw seven children of tanned skin stand on a red carpet with maids that surrounded them. Surrounding those maids were guards. The princesses wore silk dresses of different shades of blue along with white fur coats. On their head they wore different types of accessories. The boys were dressed in usual royal European costumes. They too however had a cape of fur around them.

"Greetings your highness, may the sun shine on you", they greeted as they bowed with English costume.

The queen had learned a bit of their cultural costume and knew that they practically worshipped the sun that had given them so much. Though when they say that they did not mean any harm but that luck and fortune would befall upon her.

"And also with you", she bowed with her grandsons.

Then the tallest guy walked towards her and made a gesture for her hand as he kissed her and introduced himself as the third oldest prince, Zeriwen. He was seventeen this year and had already gained a bear and a moustache.

Another boy walked up to her but instead held his right hand on his shoulder and bowed 45°. His hair was black, eyebrows sharp and he had the look of someone that would break many hearts.

"I am Adrili, the fourth prince of Tamig".

The the oldest princess, Acerithiel walked up and curtsied in European style. After her followed her two younger sisters, Talia and Maja.

The youngest brother shyly introduced himself while stammering a bit on the words which the Queen found adorable, but she wouldn't say that out loud. After the was the youngest girl of only eight years old. She wore nothing on her head and instead wore a necklace with the crest of Tamig on. Her her hair was blacker then her sisters' whose were more dark brown so she stood out more.

After the guest had introduced themselves The queen introduced her grandsons prince Harry and prince William. After that the children rode with them towards the castle that had been newly built outside of London. The queen only escorted the children towards their resident before leaving for the palace however she invited them to eat dinner with her family.

The children were all behaving well. The Queen was amused with Adrili's wit and fascinated with Zeriwen's intelligence. William almost became quite close to Zeriwen who treated him like a younger brother. Harry had also found a friend in prince Adrili and they were quite the pranksters.

Meanwhile everyone was fun the youngest daughter of the queen and king of Tamig schemed.

* * *

Crap, I hated auditions. I even hated the job interviews when I was a human. Ugh, since I had to go through them at some point I shall painstakenly do it.

"Hello, my name i Cerilie Taiten. I'm here for the role of an extra. I'm just pleased with whatever".

Since I wasn't getting any lead role or any role that would appear longer than a split second on screen I simply passed the audition.

Some few weeks later after I had told my mother and father that I wished to stay in London from now on because of the acting career I had started they were not pleased but agreed anyway as they thought I would get tired with it eventually... but I didn't.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Tom Felton", he said. Earlier he had gone around and greeted every kid that he would work with.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Cerilie Taiten", I said with my English accent.

"Are you acting as a lead role or anything?".

"No, I don't even get any lines. However you must be the one who acts as Draco Malfoy right?".

"Yes".

"Amazing. Aren't you nervous though?".

"Terribly but I try not to act like it though".

"You'll do well. I know you will. Anyway I'm gonna go now and get some lunch. Wanna join?".

"Well, why not?", he said as they sat at an empty table in what would be Diagon Alley.

She put the different boxes on the table and handed him a plate and a fork and knife.

"A spoon and fork?".

"Yes, that's how we eat in my country".

"And which country do you hail from?", he began putting some food on his plate.

"I'm from... Thailand".

"Oh, I heard it's great there. My cousins were there some time ago and they said that they had the best time in their life".

"Good for them", I simply said as we ate for awhile in silence.

"Oh, that looks good. Hello I'm Emma Watson. Mind if I join you guys for lunch?", a nine year old Emma Watson stepped in.

"No, go ahead", I said.

In my old life I had read somewhere that Emma Watson had been in love with Tom Felton. Would I see a love slowly blossom between them?

* * *

The film crew later filmed the who scene were everyone was getting on the Hogwartz Express. I was among the children that were saying goodbye to her parents. Luckily I did end up in one scene for a split second as Daniel Radcliffe passed by. I ignored him of course and had a tiny conversation with the people in the compartment I was in.

"I seriously hope no one falls into the water", I said auspiciously.

"Yes, in the books it might be described as magical so it doesn't tip over but in real life someone could die", Tom Felton said.

"AND ACTION!", the director yelled out.

I saw him walk towards his boat as he sneered towards Harry's way and then looked disgustingly at Hermione. He was a very good actor I have to admit. It was a pity that most villains did not get enough credit for their acting.

When we arrived at the other side I simply told Tom that I was glad that we wouldn't have to do that scene anymore.

Then I walked into the common hall of Hogwarts pretending to be amazed by the candle-light. Then we stood and waited to be sorted. I yawned as Daniel Radcliffe, with the sorting hat on him, made facial expressions and talking. After that the rest of us were sorted and then it was time to sit at the great hall.

The only time I had on screen was when they filmed the new first years, during classroom lessons and also at the end of the year. Otherwise I didn't get much screen time. However since I was bored but still wanted to hang around I started to do a video blog of how it was like to be in the movie and how the cast were. I asked the director for permission to interview him at some point. Since he was a cool guy I did that. Then I did an interview with the author J.K. Rolling herself. One with with Emma, Daniel, Tom and Rupert Grint were we discussed how it was like to act in the movie and we also made a personality test which I made up based on the books. It actually was pretty accurate according to the author. After that I interviewed some of my fellow extras and we talked.

A few days after the premier a video of that time it was filmed was released on YouTube under the owner under the owner "Swans". Everyone truly enjoyed the 58 minutes video vlog along with interviews. Especially the blooper scenes she had gotten from the director at some hefty prize

Meanwhile Cerilie... chose to stay and be home schooled as she could focus on another movie.

The Lord of the emailed the company her contact information and a picture of herself. She had asked to play as an extra. Unfortunately she wasn't white enough for any sort of she knew that was true as the Lord of the Rings contained pretty much of white characters. The only ones of colour were the orchsWith nothing to do she invested a heavy amount of money into the movie. She really wanted to be a part of its success. After that she was bored and looked at what the actors of Harry Potter were doing. They were going to school while also preparing for the next movie in the seriesIt was boring. Everyday was boring. That's why CerilieDecided to visit her course she came home with such a common entrance that no one noticed that she was home The first one to notice was her fourth older brother but he only noticed because he bumped into her a day after she arrived. They hugged and he told her that he had seen her video and that he liked it very much.

Cerilie simply smiled and shared a few leaving

Before leaving For her bedroom. Her bedroom lied in the West wing. It was large with the best view in the whole castle as she was facing the sea. Her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello, Tom", she said as she looked at the screen. "Hello, Ce", he asked. "Where are you?" "I'm at home in Thailand". "Oh, well... When will you be back".

"Tomorrow, evening", she looked down before leaving.

Leaving for her bedroom. Her bedroom lied in the West wing. It was large with the best view in the whole castle as she was facing the sea. Her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello, Tom", she said as she looked at the screen.

"Hello, Ce", he asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm at home in Thailand".

"Oh, well... When will you be back".

"Tomorrow, evening-", she looked down and realized that she had cut her finger on a paper.

"What happened?".

"Nothing, I simply cut myself on a paper", she answered and pushed her finger into her mouth. "Anyway, I'll be back before you know it".

* * *

Like I had promised Tom I returned to England when it was time to film.

"Oh, Ce, welcome back", the director smiled a bit to intently.

I hugged him despite knowing his inner thoughts. He was, of course, treating me a lot better after my vlog had gone viral. I made everything about him seem fun and by doing that he had gained a lot of attention and fame.

"It is good to be back", I simply said. "Just cut it out Chris. What are you having in mind?".

"See, here's the thing... I heard from my friend that you wanted to be in his movie and that you also had invested a lot of money within it".

"The lord of the rings, yes I did. What about it?".

"The movie became very successful", he said.

"Yes, I know. I do read on social media about these things so get to the point".

"Well, fine. We want you to have a better role. I talked with J.K. Rolling about it. She wasn't happy but she did feel like you could create some diversity in the series".

"No, I strictly told you all that I only wanted to be an extra. If you're doing this to get on my good side you don't have to Chris. I like you more than enough. Besides I only wanted to be part of some legendary movie not have a lead role or anything. Look, I'll tell you this. I will invest 50 million pounds in this movie. Do whatever you want with the money", I wrote him a check and gave it to him.

He looked awfully happy about gaining some money that could be used for the money. I didn't get why. From what I knew of my past life this movie made it on its own.

"Ce!", I heard Tom voice as he ran up to me.

"Good to see you again friend", I hugged him.

"Same", we broke the hug as we smiled at each other. "Come let me talk with the others".

I talked with the girls who played as Parvati and Padma Patil. Fun girls to hang around by the way.

"Emma!", I went up to the bushy haired girl.

"Ce, you're back", she hugged me.

Emma and I had definitely become close friends. Otherwise she wouldn't reveal to me that she had a crush on Tom. I wouldn't blame her. He was very cute and to add his real personality, he just seemed like boyfriend material.

"So, Tom told us that you were in Thailand".

"Yes", I hope they never found out the truth.

"It would be nice to go there sometime in the future. I've heard so many good things about that place".

"You should definitely".

That was the last words we shared with each other as she got busy playing Hermione. I went with the other extras to the Hogwarts Express and when the director yelled to begin I moved amongst the masses a bit aware though that for more than ten seconds that the camera had been following me before going over to Hermione and Neville as they talked.

"Where is Harry?", I heard her line before the director cut the scene. He looked at the scene on the camera as they tried to find faults in the scene. When they didn't they moved on to the next place.

After that it was pretty much the same for me as last year. We were in the castle filmed some scenes when we had a feast, then lectures and then the time when Ron got that angry letter from his mom. Then I was asked to be filmed when I was walking around the castle. I didn't know what they were up to and honestly I did not care at all. I simply acted like the usual school girl. Then we moved on to the area to see quidditch. It was so much fun. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. The duel with Gilderoy. I knew that they weren't going to film so I simply yawned as I stared at the place where the snake would be at. And then the end of the year scene arrived. before I knew i the movie was done or at least all the scenes I would be in.

After that Emma, Tom and Harry continued with their scenes. I made a vlog again and this time I also interviewed Alan Rickman. We actually played dungeons and dragons for about two hours along with the director and J.K. Rolling. It was just so fun. I had some of the bloopers of the movie on my video as well.

Then the premiere arrived and when I watched it I immediately gained attention. You see, I did not watch the premiere free with the leading actors. I watched it in the usual movie salon. Some heads did turn towards me when scenes of me appearing happened. I knew that they were filming me but to add that many scenes about me was ridiculous. They made me seem like an important character for the future. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco all mentioned me at some point.

* * *

**Scene: Harry hears the basilisk for the first time**

A girl with black hair and tanned skin, and who was clearly of asian descent walked in the halls and Harry turned just around the corner missing her. Feeling a presence he turned around to see no one before he followed the voice of the basilisk.

**Scene: Polyjuice potion **

Ron: "How long will it take?"

Hermione: "A month but I could ask my friend. She always aces on Snapes assignments and she also has a lot of integrity so she won't ask me why I would want to use it".

Harry: "Good because within one month Malfoy could attack half the muggle-borns in school by the end of the year".

Hermione: "I know that's why I'm gonna ask her".

Ron: "Erm, since when did you have any other friends than us?".

**Scene: Harry falls down and Gilderoy makes his bones disappear in the arm**

The black-haired girl with no names appeared for a moment to be smirking at his suffering.

**Scene: Hospital wing.**

The camera trailed behind the girl as she walked past the hospital wing. Then the camera stopped as it instead switched to another perspective. The nurse passed the unknown girl as she ran to Harry.

**Scene: The duel and the snake**

The camera was on an angle that you could see the black-haired girls actions. She yawned as the other students seemed excited to see two professors fight. Then it switched when Harry and Malfoy arrived before going up on a close up on the snake as it watch for a moment on the girl who simply stared down at it. The snake then turned towards hufflepuff boy who backed away while it seemed ready to attack but Harry stopped it. The camera switched to an angle where you could see Harry and the girl and the snake along with the hufflepuff boy. The girl seemed to have been interested in what was going on before returning to have a cold look. From the clothes, you could see that she was in the house of Slytherin.

**Scene: Harry hears the basilisk again**

Harry heard the voice within the walls just as he left the library and tried to follow it. From behind a black-haired girl walked out of the opening he just passed. Harry turned around and saw the girl enter the library and then the voice stopped.

**Scene: Why don't you prove it**

Lucius Malfoy: "Why don't you prove it"

*eye staring with Harry* His attention later was brought to a familiar slytherin student as he smiled while she ignored him completely. Then he returned to face Harry.

**Scene: Hagrid says thanks**

Everyone stood up to cheer even the slytherins except for Malfoy and his gang. The camera zoomed in on the slytherin girl that had appeared so many times in the movie yet had not said anything at all.

* * *

I wondered just why did they make look so much like a lead-character. It couldn't be that they wanted to trap me into their little movie with this…

I heard the murmur of the audience. Positive compliments as well as confused ones especially about the girl. Some guessed that they would find out more about her later. Some who had seen the viral vlog I had put out knew who "that girl" on the screen was.

I went to my Youtube channel the next day and uploaded my vlog along with the interviews and the D&D gaming with the author of Harry Potter and the director of the movie as well as the man who played Snape. It was a very long video so I had it cut into vlog, D&D with the staff and interviews.

Some days later everyone wondered what my role was and wanted to know why I had appeared so many times in the movie or why I never appeared in the book. I did not answer any of them so all commenters simply had to fantasize. Some even wrote plausible theories on what role I was playing and I myself did not know what kind of role the directors tried to make me seem like.

* * *

Tom watched the movie and was a bit confused. Wasn't Cerilie just supposed to be an extra? Her character didn't even appear in the book why were the director actually giving her some spotlight. Even Emma seemed a bit confused and Daniel did so to. What was the director and the author plotting.

His phone rang as he got a video call from Cerilie.

"Hey, Tom. Do you know what is up with all my appearances in the movie? I thought I was just gonna be an extra but they made me look like a villain".

"I'm not sure. I am as surprised as you over those appearances".

"Goddammit I know that Chris Columbus is up to something. J.K. Rolling seems in on it too".

"Maybe they just want you to have a bigger role to play. I mean, I see how friendly they act with you".

"Yes, but I did not mean to get any role bigger than extra by becoming closer to them".

"But you probably did".

"It's all my fault".

"See it from the bright side. You might get to have more scenes with me".

"Ha,ha, that would be so fun".

* * *

The crew had all gathered after some vacation from filming. Emma was extremely stressed up and she told me that she intended to quit acting after this movie. I told her to do whatever she felt was necessary for her own good but if school was the thing that made her nervous I told her that she only needed to talk with the directors and that they could arrange so that. She tried but her contract still stood and she became quite depressed. Apparently Daniel had also thought about quitting too but still he was bound to a contract. I pitied them. As an extra I didn't have as many camera shoots as them.

* * *

**_Fast Forward_**

* * *

**Year 2011**

I sat during the premiere next to Tom as we watched "the Deathly Hallows Part 2". My extra character had throughout the years since the release of the second movie been developed even more. People had theorized for many years about who the girl with no name was yet still appeared to be someone important.

**Harry Potter and the prisoner for Azkaban**

She first appears in the movie when Harry sees Ron and Hermione, she passes by them with a black dog and goes outside. That dog is later revealed to be Sirius Black. She later passes by the golden trio as Ron asks how it is possible for her to take ancient runes while also having divination. When Harry rides the hippogriff it passes by the black-haired girl who seemed to be skipping classes. The hippogriff flies around the girl before head off again. Then there is practically no sign of her until Harry is caught by Snape in the corridors during the night and she is walking along with Snape. Harry noticed the girl and she simply greeted him with a nod. Then she is seen just arriving to the scene where Draco Malfoy is being hit by Hermione but soon disappears as the camera focuses on the golden trio. Later when Snape arrives to the seen just about to get Sirius killed and Harry sends the spell Expelliarmus towards Snape he is saved by the protection of the girl in black-hair that steps out of the wardrobe. She doesn't say anything at all and simply whispers in Snape's ears as he look at Sirius, with hateful eyes yet eyes of guiltiness. Then Peter is revealed to be the pet rat of Ron and everything is revealed. Severus is seen lifting his hand to kill but is stopped by the black-haired girl. After that Snape makes sure to hold on to Peter. When they get out of the tree Remus is about to transform and Sirius has to hold on to him making Remus drop his wand. Snape knows that he is going to turn into a werewolf and points his wand towards Remus. Peter sees his chance and grabs Remus' wand and expelleriate Snape's wand. Harry uses expelleriarmus on Peters wand and they see Peter turn into a wolf. Meanwhile the black-haired girl comes out of the tree and looks for a moment a bit confused before she dashes to run after it. Then she disappears and not to be seen by anyone till the end.¨

Once again nothing was revealed about the girl. She was simply there at the scene which made people even more curious about her character. The books and the movies were completely different so no one knew who that mysterious girl was.

People started to theorize that the girl might be Snape's daughter.

**Harry Potter and the goblet of fire**

The girl isn't seen until the first class with the new defense teacher that is actually him in truth. She is seen using her wand to turn the spider into a jewelry without a single word. Then the girl faces the new teacher and says for the first time in the whole series.

"I would like to begin the class now, sir".

Then she is seen frowning when Cedric Diggory is chosen as one of the Triwizard champions.

The third time she is shown on screen is when she is being escorted by Malfoy who also escorts Pansy Parkinson. All eyes were however on Hermione as she comes down from the stairs smiling beautifully.

Next she is shown standing on the standline watching as couples starts dancing on the dance floor. Later on the background of some characters you would see her inviting Snape to dance as they move. You see her later give a drink to Hermione who is grinning in joy. Viktor kisses Hermione's hand as he tells her that he has to speak with some friends. The black-haired girl whose name is still not revealed is just about to say something when Malfoy comes up and invites her to dance with him and she nods politely waving goodbye to Hermione while Hermione faces a jealous Ron Weasley.

The fifth time she is seen walking besides Cedric Diggory as he goes up to Harry to help him with the quest. The girl is seen talking with Hermione in the background before she noticed that Cedric is about to leave and takes his arms as she lets him escort to wherever.

The sixth time and the most crucial one in the movie franchise is when Harry and Cedric is transported somewhere else and the scene cuts to the black-haired girl again as she stands up and leave while everyone is waiting eagerly for the champions.

She is never to be seen again throughout the movie even when Cedric Diggory is dead.

Theorists believe that the girl predicted the death of Cedric Diggory. Seeing that she and Hermione were close friends compared to when Hermione talked with others people guessed that she was the friend who Hermione spoke about in the second movie. People still thought that she was Snape's daughter.

**Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix**

The audience expectantly awaits to see the black-haired girl and patiently waits throughout Harry's scenes. Only when they are going to Hogwarts do they shout out in joy as she sits next to Luna Lovegood and waves to Hermione.

"Everyone this is Loon- Luna Lovegood", she says but never mentions the black-haired girl's name as if everyone is already supposed to know what her name is already. At this point people are so frustrated or have given up on trying to get her name. It seems as if the director and author was doing this to make the audience suffer.

It is only when Harry Potter starts to talk with Luna Lovegood that more information is given.

Luna: "I've got dad so it's alright. Worst things could have happened", she looks around. "For example what happened to Mari Tulipain".

Harry: "Who is she again?".

Luna: "You know, Hermione's friend? She's slytherin- the one we sat with?".

Harry: "Ah, yes. I'm quite ashamed that I never found out her name until now".

The audience could certainly relate to that.

Luna: "She wouldn't be offended though".

Harry: "What happened to her, again?".

*The scene of a big mansion in the night appeared as Luna began to narrate the story but none of the gory was shown. Only blood on the walls and some bodies lying on the floor...*

Luna: "I heard from my father that the Tulipains were brutally murdered not by the unforgivables but through suffering. I heard that Mari Tulipain was saved by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Apparently they arrived at the scene of a house filled with blood. People say her mother was torn in half and that her father's head sat on his desk. Her oldest sister seemed to have lasted longer than her brothers but only because she was "toyed" with by the death eaters until death. They found her remains inside a box. She was sliced into pieces. Mari is said to have been found hidden inside a wardrobe with a silence spell over her until Snape arrived".

Harry and Luna had long stopped walking.

Harry: "That is horrible. Why were they murdered. Isn't Mari's family slytherin, pure-bloods?".

Luna: "The Tulipains were a powerful clan of witches and wizards. My family and theirs are closely related through my grandmother. They didn't side with anyone during the war like most wizard and witches did whether they were pure-blood or not. And also the Tulipains were so powerful that they could become a threat so Voldemort ordered his minions to eliminate them while had the chance to. After that wizarding world lost one of their guardians".

Harry did not say anything but the audience knew that he was sympathizing with the slytherin girl along with the audience watching the movie.

The audience expected her to be on Harry's side after hearing the tragedy of her family yet they wondered truly how such a powerful clan could have been taken down that easily.

Delores Umbridge made everyone in Hogwarts suffer except the ones she favored. Harry and his friends began to recruit and help his friends train when the Defense against Dark Arts was cancelled by her. The audience never saw Mari's patronus when they saw everyone else's.

The seen of her standing alone watching everyone with a cold face was the last scene of her in the movie.

After she is dead she is not seen until the last movie however you do find out about her.

**Harry Potter and the half-blood prince**

Mari never appears on screen but throughout dialogues you find out more about her past. When Harry hears more about horcruxes he also found out how the Tulipains were tricked by Delores Umbridge. She had been on the dark side the whole time but she had been a childhood friend of Marie's mother. She sold the whole clan out to Voldemort in order to save herself from death and she was spared at the cost of Mari's family.

Then Draco reveals to Harry and Hermione that Mari is dead.

The audience never find out how she died and thinks that it is simply a lie.

**Harry Potter and the deathly hallows Part 1**

The scene opens up with a beautiful mother holding her baby when her husband comes out with a dark face.

"Harry Potter is going to die in the end and the wizard world will fall".

"But I hear an 'unless'..."

"We need to do it Marge".

"I know, Homer. I know since the day she was born that she was born under a star of death".

The baby's face later turns into the horrid face of Mari as the audience see her chained up inside a dungeon. You can barely hear her breath and only see her small body against the big wall as she stares forward in the darkness with empty eyes. Then the camera follows Harry's story as he goes to destroy horcuxes and also hears the story about deathly hallows.

Snape is killed while telling Harry to go save Marie and makes the boy promise him that while he gives Harry his memories. It is through them that he sees the horrors of Snape that he has seen throughout his life as well as his happiest memories about Lily. Everything he thought he knew about Snape ended right there as he gained a whole knew perspective.

The movie ends with Mari saying one sentence with dark black eyes:

"It's time"

Then darkness envelopes her.

**Harry Potter and the deathly hallows Part 2**

In the last movie Harry dies as Voldemort kills him after one of the death eaters told him the horrors of what they did to torture Mari and Harry regretted not killing those minions first.

While Harry is dead he ends up being awoken in his conciousness as he meets Dumbledore who explains everything he needs to know while seeing the part of Voldemort inside of him dying. Dumbledore later disappeared and everything became black. In this darkness Harry hears her voice. The audience could see Harry's whole being as it floated inside a darkness. Then the darkness gathered into one person. Mari.

"You won the game, descendant of Peverell. Now as your servant, young Master of Death. I shall fulfill your desires".

She kisses him.

Meanwhile Lucius is seen crying while Narcissa holds him.

"I failed to protect her. I failed to keep my promise to him", he cried emotionally.

"Marge wouldn't blame you and Homer would never blame you. Mari could never hate you", Narcissa hushed him.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy stood at the door listening with a lost and cold face.

Soon the battle began and it was the death eaters against Dumbledores Army.

Spells were cast, things broke and people were killed but that was what war was all about.

The battle stopped for a moment only because Harry's body was brought forward.

At the scene where Harry woke as he started to fight again he held his wand against Voldemort. Magic clashed with each other and Harry was almost losing.

"You're not alone", the image of Mari appeared and embrace his hand with hers as she stood beside him and the ball of light immediately bumped into Voldemort who started to die along with his dead Nagini as Neville had cut the snake's head off.

At the end after Harry, Hermione and Ron sent their children to school the camera lifted upwards to where Mari was sitting on her broom floating while watching the sunset just like that day when Harry rode the griffon.

* * *

The movies earned over fifty billion dollars each. It was insane and crazy but the children who had grown up with the movies saw the main characters as their friends and heroes and rewatched the movies over and over again.

Meanwhile I had also invested money into Twilight and also earned a lot of money from them.

Game of thrones would start being produced soon and I took the opportunity to introduce Tom Felton to be an actor in it. I quit acting and instead got more interested in management. I actually started my own entertainment company, MoonSta. Tom Felton was my first employee. Through my connections with the business world, that I had made when I had time, Tom Felton landed the role as Théon Greyjoy in Game of Thrones. I knew that I gave him a role as a villain after that he had just been a villain but it would give him a lot more opportunities. Because the game of thrones wouldn't start their production soon, I suggested Tom to take up the role of Halin in the Hobbits. Halin was an original character, like Tauriel that I had almost demanded to make it into the movie and when you have enough money and connections most of your desires do come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Game of thrones would start casting soon and I took the opportunity to introduce Tom Felton to be an actor in it. I quit acting and instead got more interested in management. I actually started my own entertainment company, MoonSta. Tom Felton was my first employee. Through my connections with the business world, that I had made when I had time, Tom Felton landed the role as Théon Greyjoy in Game of Thrones. I knew that I gave him a role as a villain after that he had just been a villain but it would give him a lot more opportunities. Because the game of thrones wouldn't start their production soon, I suggested Tom to take up the role of Halin in the Hobbits. Halin was an original character, like Tauriel that I had almost demanded to make it into the movie and when you have enough money and connections most of your desires do come true.

Peter Jackson was an easy man to convince once you showed that you wanted to create the best possible movie ever. After that it wasn't hard to persuade with money. In fact we used a lot of movie equipments that was used in Tamig. None of Tamig's movies are released internationally if you wanted to see them you had to travel there. Even then it would be hard to get inside the country except if you were British or Swedish because of diplomacy.

* * *

Tom arrived to the place where they would film he asked the guard if this was the place. He couldn't believe that Cerilie could afford anything like this. They were a small company she had said. Would a small company own this whole area. It was a whole city. He blipped his card and the small door on the big gate opened. On the other side of the gate a gold car was waiting on him. There was even a note telling him that he should take this vehicle otherwise he would have to go far. He followed the map on the note as he saw people walking here and there. The "city" was certainly alive. He arrived at a big white building and saw the other cast members he would work with. Orlando Bloom played his favourite character in The Lord of The Rings trilogy.

"Hello", he greeted the other cast members timidly.

"Ah, Tom Felton", Orlando Bloom shook his. "I loved your acting as Draco Malfoy".

"And I've admired you since The Lord of The Rings", Tom smiled shyly then continued to greet Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage, Benedict Cumberbatch, Lee Pace and the rest.

"So, you're gonna play Halin, my loyal advisor", Lee Pace grinned. "I'm looking forward".

"So do I, your majesty", Tom teased and looked around. "This place is very big".

"Apparently", Lee also took a look around. "They are also using Tamigian technology for the movie so I'm especially excited to see the legendary technology I've heard about since I was little".

"They are? Wow, I never thought that secluded country would actually share something like that", Tom blurted out.

"Well, when you pay them for a hefty sum of money they are", he turned around to se Cerilie. "Hello, Tom", she hugged him before turning towards the rest. "It is nice to meet you all".

"Cerilie, I knew you were rich but not this rich", Tom laughed.

"Well, you know me. I love gold and jewels", she played with a lock of her hair. "Anyway the director will run a bit late. Have you guys taken a round tour around the place yet?".

They shook their hands.

"While the director is on his way I shall guide you. Now this whole part of the filming station is gonna be use for your movies if you go out on that side you will see that there are bedrooms in case you wish to sleep. There is also showers inside the bedroom. If you go to the left behind the screens the dining area is that way. The meals are free of course. Above the dining area is the editing room which you an probably see through the window up there. Then all the costumes and making of costumes, weapons etc. will be made inside another building in the film city. The make-up rooms are besides the dining area. There is also a small open space here. Do whatever you want. Put a pingpong table or anything you want here. I don't care. Now then you might know that we are using the latest technology of Tamig and you probably noticed those see-through-walls that looked like glass on set. Inside those walls there small teleportation portals. By simply using any type of picture we can create whatever 3D scenario we want on this huge set and get it solid. I'll just show you instead…".

She used a Blender image as she pushed enter on the keyboards and immediately the tiny teleportation portals opened to release atoms that would build the pond with water, the apple trees and the ground it appeared on the sun that shined on the pond as well as the background of mountains clouds appeared. Once the scene had materialized she got up to the set as she touched while encouraging the rest to also do so.

"It's real!", they all were so shocked.

The grass could be pulled up and you saw roots. The earth contained the living beings as it should. The light felt warm as the sunlight. The water was real water.

"You can also eat those apples, you know", she said and took an apple from the apple trees.

"Holy, crap this is amazing", Martin Freeman said as he took a bite from the apple that tasted like fresh apples.

"It is isn't it. Now if everyone stepped away from the filming set I shall show you how Thranduils throne room will look like".

One every one of the cast members had stepped away from the set she took up the picture of the elven king's throne room. The throne was high up with stairs. It was made of wood that had been polished.

"The best thing with this is that if you decide you could make it so that when you walk you stay on your place while your surroundings move as you walk".

Cerilie pushed a few buttons and show them how the scenery of the pond change to the scenery of her walking in the woods. She was still walking on her place as if she was walking on a treadmill. When the rest of the acting staff also tried they were so fascinated with everything. The whole area of only the film set was about 2 squarekilometers you could fake a town within those square kiliometers.

"There you are Peter Jackson", Cerilie saw almost a dwarf looking man.

She went to him and hugged him.

"Cerilie Taiten, I've only heard good things from you", he said.

"Well, I am ambitious and I expect an outstanding movie from you. Don't worry about the money, I'll cover everything and if you say you need more time then you will have more time", she smiled graciously.

"I- Thank you", he blushed.

"Alright good luck now everyone".

* * *

Tom couldn't actually believe that he was filming right now with Orlando Bloom, Ian McKellen and Christopher Lee. He was honestly a bit scared that he wouldn't be able to measure up to any one of their standards however since he got so much help with expressions and movements he had managed to be able to become the 3000 year old Halin. Halin was the wise and loyal advisor of King Thranduil so he would often be beside him. Their relationship was both professional but also intimate as Thranduil had been sort of a big brother for Halin. Because they were that close Halin could often times tease him or be quite rude to the king. Most of the times Halin wouldn't say anything instead his expressions would do all the talking. Because Halin were so close to the king he was seen as an uncle by Legolas. He is sort of the mediator between the stiff relationship between the father and the son.

Halin had silver hair which was all the way to his but. He would often wear a black dress with a crescent moon. He also had in comparison to other elves a blue crystal embedded into his forhead. According to the story. Thranduil had found Halin as a baby with that blue crystal that had been forced into the baby's head. Because it was so deep inside should the elves had removed it the baby would die. Now Halin had a crystal inside his head but it didn't seem to hurt him at all.

While waiting for his time to shoot Tom opened his computer and saw a shared link to "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard".

"Oh, this is very creative", he said.

"What is creative?", Lee Pace came from behind.

"This video listen", he said as he handed the headphones to him.

Lee Pace couldn't help but laugh.

"I think there is more. Teh Lurd of Teh Reings for example", Tom said and clicked on the compilation.

Tom and and Lee sat next to each other and laughed together.

"Oh, dear those movies are award winning ones and have also earned a lot of money. BUT. I feel so bad for saying this. Look how creative these people are with the scenes", Lee had to wipe the tears on his eyes off of him.

"My favourite has to be when Saruman says 'Gandalf the Gay rides to Isengard seeking my cum'", they both laughed when Tom said that.

"I suppose my favourite is when those children are burning while running because it's so creative and it fits in so much. Man I've gotta see more of them".

"Gotta see what?", Orlando Bloom took a seat next to Tom on the couch.

"We are watching Teh Lurd of Teh Reings. Have you seen them?".

"What are those?".

"Take a look yourself", Lee Pace handed the headphones to him as the seen when Frodo wakes comes up. His eyes are going everywhere while his voice gets higher.

And then the three elves sat there laughing and getting addicted to Teh Lurd of Teh Reings.

* * *

While the Hobbit was being filmed Cerillie decided to invest in another film, "The book thief". Based on the book, the story captured her heart and she would seriously want a part in its making. The other movie she invested money in was "The Purge". From her memories the movie had potential with its back story and everything however the movie was basically like any other intruder-horror movies. This was why she would become a part of the movie and change the story completely. Two more movies that she had intended to invest money in was "Fast & Furious 6" as well as "Now you see me". Those two movies she just simply wanted to partake in their glory and profit. Meanwhile "Man of steel" and "World war Z" was definitely her top priority to change into something more better than the critics would love, including her.

* * *

The Queen of Tamig, who was the descendant of the greatest clan in Tamig, loved all her children and her life. She was from the beginning very skeptical of the marriage. However as the daughter of a high up clan it was her destiny to be married off for political reasons. Because she hated that idea then and also now of being forced to be married because of the family she fought to get laws that would protect the younger women more. As for the king, he didn't seem to care. That was one of the reasons she could put up with the marriage and play "happy wife, happy life". It wasn't that she didn't like the man. He was a good father and was never biased to any of his children. However her heart already belonged to the knight that once had saved her life when she was running from bandits. Now the man served her as her loyal guard and she knew he hated being trapped by her side while his beloved one was waiting for him and for all the queen cared that girl could continue to wait for her husband. She knew that she was being selfish and would pay for her sins sooner or later.

Her beloved man stood beside her brother-in-law as his gaze was completely cold and indifferent when he delivered the head of her husband on a plate to her. The Queen trembled for what reason she didn't know. She did not fear death. She did not fear whatever was coming. And yet, she was trembling. She knew that it was no use saying anything as her brother-in-law simply handed her the dagger. No words were ex-changed. She tried to get the man she loved to look at her. In the end, things had come down to this point because of her. The Queen of Tamig smiled sadly as she let her tears fall before calling out the man's childhood name. From her eyes she saw the man's glossy eyes become red yet there was no other expression than neutrality. He was not sad. He was happy that she would be gone now. In the people's eyes around her The Queen deserved what she got, though it was a pity that her children and her husband did not.

Far away inside a luxurious room with a golden bowl in her hand the teenager looked indifferently to the demise of the royal family of Tamig.

* * *

When the Queen of England heard the news she immediately sent for the little girl. Now that Cerillie's parents and siblings were dead she had no one else in her life. Not to mention that she knew of the customs. Her uncle would send assassins for her death. Despite that Cerillie was no longer an offical princess the Queen had promised the King of Tamig to take care of her should anything happen. He had even sent for all the wealth he owned to her. And that wealth was more than Europe and USA was worth combined. Naturally since the Queen had grown closer to the girl she saw her as her granddaughter. Not to mention her sister had also been engaged to her grandson. She knew how much Harry loved Talia. It was too bad that the world was too cruel. Harry was heartbroken and didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

The Queen of England had Cerillie sent to live with her. While most girls in her age would dream of living inside a palace, Cerillie hated that. Living in the palace with the most prominent family who wouldn't get away with anything private was simply like living inside a cage. Yet, she also didn't complain. The old woman had been good to her. What was her motto again? "If someone slaps you, cut off the hands and head, split their bodies into a thousand parts. If someone whips you once, whip that person a thousand times. If someone gave you bread during a time of difficulty, give them a home to live out their days peacefully".

"I am very thankful, Queen Elizabeth II", the last true princess of Tamig curtsied in her light green dress. "I, however, can not accept such an invitation. I am no longer a princess even if my blood is royal. However, I do not want to trouble you. You and I both know that anyone who stands in the way of my uncle will die miserably", their eyes met with understanding.

"I see, but I still would like to have done more for you", the Queen of England held back her tears.

"You've done enough and for that I'm thankful", the young girl handed her a box. In it were the rings of her mother, her father and siblings rings. "Please treasure these as repayment for all you've done for us".

The Queen wanted to refuse and wanted to tell the young girl that she didn't need to. Her father had already handed her treasures that could last for generations of generations. However, she couldn't seem to refuse the girl.

"I shall treasure them. I shall put every treasure of Tamig into a museum".

"Thank you, your majesty", then the girl got up and left royalty forever.

* * *

Moonsta continued to grow. Because the company's CEO was a familiar person to a lot of Harry Potter casts they had easily gained jobs within the company. Child actors and actresses that would have under normal circumstances never been able to enter the wall of fame began their prosperous careers. The company although they didn't hold their employees freedom of choice back did still a lot for them to not enter the kind of circle of people that could ruin their careers. Moonsta although didn't fire their employees immediately for drug using and such they still did not save them from prison either. In a way their motto was: "Let the dreamers' wings spread". However the managers were thoroughly trained to the point that their employees although felt restricted by their also learned that their actions did have consequence. The company also had a rule in the contract that said that anyone could enter free and also quit without paying anything. In other words the CEO had afford to take any losses and the company would still continue to stand.

The actors that had entered Moonsta from the Harry Potter cast were Freddie Stroma, Evanna Lynch, Bonnie Wright, Daniel Radcliffe, David Thewlis, Matthew Lewis, Natalia Tena, Shefali Chowdhurry, Afshan Azhad, Louise Cordice, Katie Leung, Jamie Campbell Bower and of course Tom Felton. Emma Watson did sign up much later after she heard that she would still get payed during her studies as long as she did show up from time to time in movies.

When people think back they are glad that Cerillie Taiten joined the Harry Potter cast. Now they could gain more roles and fame because of their friendship with her.

Since Tom Felton and Cerillie had a pretty close friendship it was only natural that Tom got the pretty good parts. Many predicted that if he kept up the act Tom would even surpass Leonardo Dicapro.

However, just because Tom Felton did pretty much end up in good movies did not mean that the rest didn't. Emma Watson was still out of the showbiz world for awhile because of her studies though she did act in some pretty hilarious sketch which earned her a bigger opportunity later to be in "Pitch Perfect" and play a role of one of the vocal singers.

Afshan Azhad and Shefali Chowdhurry gained the oppurtunity to play as the illegitimate daughters of Oberyn Martell in Game of thrones. While their screen time wouldn't be a lot they still had enough to make an impression on the audience.

Freddie Stroma basically had the prince charming vibe all over him so he was the perfect ideal person to play as Frances in the teen series "Reign". But since he was sick of those kind of roles ever since he played the main male character in "A cinderella story: Once upon a song", his manager decided to see if he could get a minor role in "The Great Gatsby" as well as a leading role in "Da Vinci's Demons". Since most of the roles in "Da Vinci's Demons" were already taken he instead got an invitation to have a leading role in "Grimm". His role actually made the tv-show go beyond five seasons.

Katie Leung got to act in some few Hallmark movies as a side-character that still got paid better than the main lead-characters because she was a Moonsta employee. Katie then entered in an original tv-show of Moonsta which Cerillie had apparently just written as a joke but one of her screenwriter employees decided to take the CEO:s idea into action. The Tv-show was named "7 lifetimes with you is a pain in the ass". Pretty long for a title, right? Basically the story was a Twin-Flame story about a girl who was forced into the underworld after her parents were killed. The girl was a mix of russian and chinese. The girl had dreams of another life and another time. The first episode showed bits of glimpses of the girl's childhood but most of the time it was about the first life-time. In that life-time the setting was in the ancient civilisation of Egypt. The girl was the sister of Ramses and Moses. However she was in love with Moses and you would see the struggles within the palace and Egypt at that time. The second episode was about the second-life time. In that life-time the main protagonist was a boy who used to be childhood friends with Jesus and the depiction of Jesus was actually quite accurate. The boy never became a follower of Jesus and became loyal to a Jewish prince and served by his side until death. Meanwhile the short glimpses of the main protagonist's family's downfall were shown as well in the ending where she was taken in by an assasssin. The third episode showed the girl's harsh assassin training while the third-life was based in Japan and was about the main protagonist being Oda Nobunaga while the Twin-flame was Akechi Mitsuhide. The story of the third-life was built up kind of like the second-life but instead of friendship the two men were secret lovers and that the circumstances had forced them to become enemies. Everyone knew that this would piss off the Japanese because of how prideful they were of their history yet Cerillie Taiten did not care nor did she apologize. The world was her oyster. Should Japan demand something from her like an apology she would simply let the volcanos wake up and destroy the whole country. Thankfully the main actors were gorgeous people and that the plot was built up so that you understood why those two fell in love and so that many friends who became lovers understood why. In the end while the series gained critic from Japanese viewers they also gained a giant fan of fujoshi, yaoi and also LGBT viewers who eventually made it very popular in Japan so that the government couldn't even ban the series. Or so was the story. In fact the State Minister was bribed by Cerillie Taiten. Anyway the fourth episode now showed the grown girl which was played by Katie Leung. She was on a mission before the episode showed the fourth life-time. In that life-time the main protagonist also played by Katie Leung was a noble woman who ended up marrying a prince that would later become emperor, who was ironically the Twin-flame. Because Karma is a bitch Katie Leung/Empress killed off the Emperor so that her true lover could take over. Now the two twin-flames were in a truce. In the fifth episode Katie Leung/assassin girl meet her Twin-flame in her current life. In their fifth lifetime Katie Leung was a spoiled french noble woman who flaunted her riches. She was basically a miniature Marie Antoinette and had affairs left and right. Her husband was also her twin-flame who loved her so much and spoiled her to the point where he had given her everything and was left with nothing. In the end she got her head cut off. In the sixth-episode Katie Leung/Assassin girl finally had her first conversation with her Twin-flame who was of Australian descent. He had long wavy blonde hair. He was a little tanned. And he had grown up in a safe and secure environment. He was completely the opposite of her. In their sixth-life time the Twin-flame was a black American African slave who escaped the south. While she was the Native American girl who he met on the way and fell in love with. In the end the two of them died tragically which gained the hearts of every viewer out there. In the seventh episode viewers find out that Katie Leung/Assassin girl has to kill her Twin-flame but they don't know by whom she was sent by. In their seventh life-time Katie Leung was a German-Jewish little girl who was friends with her Twin-flame who grew up to become a nazi soldier. The twin-flame/Nazi soldier was actually a double agent. In the end he managed to save the German-Jewish girl and her family and married into it. At the end of the episode viewers saw that Katie Leung was about to kill an old man when he calls out her seventh life name before apologizing saying that she reminded him of his dead wife even though the the females' appearances were completely different. Feelings that Katie Leung had from her previous life overwhelms her as the part of her in that life still loved him. In the end she kissed the old man and he died while joyfully enjoying it. Katie Leung/Assassin girl leaves the old man and her Twin-flame/Australian guy wakes up. So now that all of the past-life stories have been told the series could finally focus on Katie Leung/Assassin girl's current life as she is paid to kill her Twin-flame. Meanwhile the Twin-flame guy played by Jesse Spencer was about to marry his girlfriend since high school until he finds out that she has been cheating on him with his brother. Jesse Spencer/Twin-flame spirals downwards to hell until he meet Katie Leung/Assassin girl who shows him a real hell and after that he decides to do whatever it takes to get back at this brother who not apparently only stole his girlfriend but also his father's affections, killed his mother and raped a young girl during their youth who believed that it was Jesse Spencer/Twin-flame who did that in that time. He hires Katie Leung/Assassin girl to work for him and the pay is higher than the pay for his head so she agrees to help him and the the rest of the series is about power struggle, infedility, betrayal, loyalty and what is unconditional love.

Because of the series success Katie Leung rose up quickly in fame and soon gained offers to play in new movies.

Evanna Lynch wanted to focus on her studies like Hermione so her career hadn't quite taken off yet, although she did end up becoming a producer instead of an actress.

Jamie Campbell Bower was very happy that he worked for Moonsta. He had only played minor roles in often very criticised movies so far and was very glad when he managed to gain a lead role through the connections of Moonsta. Of course the company did seek quality in people so half of his gain was because of his hard work and half of it was because of Moonsta. Jamie landed one of the leading role in "Gotham" tv-show. The only main lead character was gonna be Bruce and some villains however Jamie Campbell Bower was gonna play the son of Warren Worthington also known as the Angel. His background story was like this: Warren Worthington impregnated a high school girl who was later paid off by his parents to disappear. Since Warren never really loved her the girl simply accepted her fate. Her parents cast her out of her home and she had to raise the boy all alone. But it cost a lot to live in New York so she had to move to the "only" place she could. Gotham. There she knew that her maternal exiled grandmother used to live. In the end, she started to work for the Waynes and Jamie/Daren Worthington grew as Bruce's older brother with whatever little money she had left. She died the night she tried to protect Bruce Wayne from being shot to death. Meanwhile, she made Daren promise to look after Bruce. And Daren became Bruce's guardian angel. In a few later episodes viewers find out that Bruce's guardian angel is Daren as he has the mutant powers to gain wings on his back. While Bruce's story is mainly in Gotham viewers see more bits and glimpses of Marvel's world as Daren meet Lex Luthor, Clark Kent, Oliver Queen etc. etc. You could say that Daren's story was completely all over the place. However he was also a lot like his father. Playboy and richboy by day and guardian angel by night. Though he did however also have the power of invisibility. Daren's character became the most beloved character in Gotham and that earned Jamie Campbell Bower the fame and acknowledgement he needed to receive even more leading character roles. Fans of Gotham even demanded that Jamie Campbell Bower should have his own series as Daren Worthington and guardian angel. Especially the fangirls would love to see the handsome actor to save people, to sacrifice himself for people. But alas it all simply became a fantasy in their mind. Because Jamie landed a leading role in a 2016 vampire series that was a Moonsta original. Although there was a two-hour Marvel movie for Daren Worthington.

The original Moonsta series, "Vampire King", was not like any other teen vampire movies or teen vampire series where the main protagonist is a girl who falls in love with a vampire who is basically suicidal and has major issues about self-confidence. But then there is also a love rival another vampire or werewolf. No, this teen series/adult series was basically making a parody out of all of them. It was serious yet had a hint of comedy and laughter within the world of darkness. It was about Noir Saintclaire the fifth son of the Vampire King. Noir Saintclaire unlike his brothers do not covet the throne and goes off to a remote town in USA. His days are peaceful in the town and he doesn't even need to go to school as he already has a university degree in philosophy and MBA. This was, of course, a reference to the "Twilight" series where the Cullen children had to repeat school all the time, for what reason though? Although Noir Saintclaire looked like an eighteen year old boy he was actually many, many years older. That's why he wouldn't be attracted to any high school teenager as he had seen it all and done it all already. Of course he was a vampire but that did not mean that couldn't be outside in the sun as he wore some kind of sun protection product for vampires. Noir was a peaceful character and reminded the viewers of Carlisle minus the fact that he could put people on their place when he needed to and he wasn't hypocritical. He acceppted his diet as it was. Blood. Noir's best friend is a warlock, sorcerer whatever. He wields magic. Then there was a girl in his town who was half-fae and was very special. But of course she didn't know that and thought that she was nobody. The first episode was pretty calm and boring until the very ending where a new vampire arrived into town. Every Edward/Bill/Steffan type of vampire. Soon after that everyone knew a cliché story would begin, or would it? What would happen in that sort of cliché story with a non-cliché character? You see, Noir's character was unpredictable and he had the characters on edge all the time. However, his actions were done so well the viewers had a hard predicting his schemes. He bought slaves from the black market and hired them as his servants binding them to him through a magical contract with his best-friend's help. He also helped the Native Americans that lived near the town being able to send their kids to the school but not for free. Apparently their blood was delicious so all they need to do was deliver some blood to him just a few liters. Noir and his best-friend opened a Barbecue bar together as they kept their identities a secret to all the rest of the supernatural beings. The first time the viewers actually saw Noir fight was when a cult of vampires tried to take over the town and turn it into their new farm. He actually had to step into the scene when the rest of the supernatural beings didn't really know how to fight them off at all. Not to mention that the battle was taking place at a place where normal humans could pass by. Luckily Noir had the humans in town to be put to sleep throughout the whole battle that lasted three days because of the massive amount of vampires the cult had. The first season ended with Noir revealing his true identity and used his three hundred years of fighting skill to be shown off on tv. He gained even more fans through that.

* * *

Moonsta became the most famous entertainment company that many rich people eyed for and their products were true stars. There were many people who wanted to enter the company but the process was painful and you couldn't even seduce yourself up. The motto of the company was: "Quality over quantity". That's why the company had only true stars and if you couldn't handle that goodbye. Because Cerillie wasn't naive about the business world she had an entire division of people who used to work as cops or people who trained to become cops but couldn't become one in the end to become her spies and the people who analysed and watched the employers. In a way Cerillie was a true dictator. And while the employees felt pressure under her watchful dogs' eyes they were also happy that there were people protecting them and also not allowing their own people to get taken advantaged of like so many other companies' does.

With the advanced technology they used and the really good actors and musicians etc. the company continued to grow and became the biggest in the world. While it still was becoming bigger and bigger and their stars became even more famous in the world on an international level people became more and more curious about Cerillie Taiten and about who she was. She was clearly only one year younger than Tom Felton yet had already built up her own showbiz empire to this degree in a matter of four years. It was truly a ridiculous sight. The company was known to have a full diversity of stars and were also very picky who they chose. Background and parent's money could not buy you inside the company. Only true talents could and of course if you had potential. Because Cerillie new that true talents and geniuses were few in the world when it came to showbiz she also decided to hire those who had the potential of becoming a star. If you didn't you should think about going to other companies.

She was very lenient towards her workers and let them have holiday's paternity leave etc. All she asked them to do was being effective during work. "Rest when rest. Work when work", that was her motto.

* * *

Daniel Radcliffe had just finished shooting his scene in Outlander as one of Jamie Frasier's clan member. His character brought laugh to the screen. Meanwhile he was also working as a minor lead role in "Divergent". Things were also going well in his life thanks to Cerillie Taiten. During his work as Harry Potter he did fall into alcoholism but got helped from Cerillie just like Harry Potter got helped by Mari Tulipain and now he has been cleared of alcohol since five years ago. There were also personal therapeutics that had their own division in the company. They were in fact in rivalry with the watcher division for some reason that nobody but they could understand. Daniel had to admit that he had a crush on the younger girl and often found himself jealous over Tom Felton. His close relationship with her earned him a chance to act with Orlando Bloom and also other famous people. Though Daniel did enter some conversation with the guy from time to time when they met. Anyway, Daniel simply considered himself fortunate that he could work near her. They would sometimes eat with each other but often in the company of others. He really did think that Cerillie was beautiful as a person and her looks too. Although she had a plain face and you wouldn't believe at first that she was the CEO of Moonsta he felt that just being near her made him feel happy. She was attentive and always saw to everyone's need while also being able to be cruel enough to let people face adversities and obstacles on their path and let them handle it themselves. He felt like the guy in "7 lifetimes with you is a pain in the ass". Even though his love was a cold-blooded assassin he felt the most secure and warmth within her arms.

Daniel took off his clothes and lied down on his bed as he set his alarm an hour from now as he closed his eyes. He owned a penthouse in London but the place felt oo big for simply himself. Maybe he would-

Ring

Ring

He opened his eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello", the most sweetest voice in the world said.

"Hey, Ce. What's up", he hoped he didn't sound too excited.

"Yeah… I just needed to ask you if you had room for someone else to live at your place. My apartment building was burned down by a maniac. It seems like it will take a long while for the renovations and I need a place to stay at. Tom has his girlfriend and I don't want to intrude. Your place is closest to the workplace, so what do you say? May I please live with you for a while?".

"Y- ye-, I mean of course", he hoped he didn't sound desperate.

"Great, I'll come over to your house now then".

Daniel got up from his bed as soon as she ended the call and started to get things ready for her.

She arrived around an hour later with a simple bag and big suitcase.

"Daniel", she smiled at the door and hugged him as he took the time to sniff her sweet cinnamon smell. "Now then, show me to my room", which he managed to do without tripping.

"I hope it will do", he said while his heart rate began to go up.

"Yes, it will. Thank you", she kissed his cheek while she stood on her toes.

He blushed and excused himself as he told her to simply shout if there was anything she wanted and to please feel at home. Boy, did he not feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now.

* * *

Such an adorable little child, I couldn't help but think. My targets had been Orlando Bloom and Tom Felton however those guys didn't seem to have feelings beyond the feelings you had for a little sister. I refuse to be treated like "the childhood-friend" in dramas. I had of course always felt that Daniel Radcliffe had feelings for me. I mean, I did help him with getting over his alcoholism and the pressure fame put on him. It would be a wonder if he didn't get the nurse-love-crush syndrome.

I put on some normal clothes as we were getting ready to go out and have dinner. The thing about being famous is that you would have people following you everywhere. That was not the case with my stars. Practically I did some little magic and made the paparazzi go after other stars than mine. Also people's faces would immediately avoid my stars if they walked by or had any presence. The only way to gain people's attention would be through their voices.

We walked to a nearby pizza restaurant and sat at the corner with Daniel facing me. We shared a Hawaiian pizza and simply talked. When he got some sauce on his face I simply wiped it away with my serviette.

"So, Radcliffe. How is the movie going", I took a bite from my pizza slice.

He chewed a few times before clearing with some water and then spoke.

"It's going fine. The actors are really amazing and they also treat me very well. Though they were surprised to find out that I was going to play the villain".

"Naturally. You've been Harry Potter for quite a while. That's the difficulty of a child actor. To not be viewed as the same character they played when they were children", I stared at his hands.

"That's why I'm thankful that you hired me", he said. "At least now I get the opportunity to show that I can be just as good as any character out there", naturally you should be thankful to me.

"Yo go, boy! Show them what you can do", we laughed as I said that.


End file.
